Into the Woods
Into the Woods is the second fanmade case in Greenville as well as its district. This is made by PetroJustin. "I saw a person who wears a violet brooch, it's like a flower, made of pure crystals!" ''-Mayor when a bewared group happening in Sunny Seaside'' Case Background As Wendy said in the last case, she saw a screaming man and another one handling stapler, trying to kill the victim. Leni and the player goes to the East Woods. The unknown man is screaming, finds a way into the woods. But, the victim stops and the killer stabbed the victim in anger. Leni and the player investigates the crime scene, East Woods. They found a stapler, the vicim's body and a torn invitation card. The player analyzes the stapler, and the killer is definitely tough, and angry with the victim. Peter finds out there were pink substances in the stapler. The killer uses make-up, as if, Wendy uses makeup. Wendy was interrogated, she found an i.d., which belongs to the victim. The victim's name is Rodrick Rye. The victim is Rodrick Rye , a psychologist and an actor who showed up on the grand stand when introuducing the new mayor. He was lifeless on the woods that the killer hates and murdered him for grace and talent. As far, Leni was going to visit her father because of a disease. The killer is Reese Lamman , a femme fatale and Rodrick's girlfriend. She showed up grumpy, as Reese said in the hall, Rodrick break up with her, as Rodrick promised to Reese that Rodrick won't leave Reese. About that, Reese showed a medal of bravery and talent, she handled the stapler and chased Rodrick. They go into the woods, very far as 2.7 miles, and Rodrick apologized. But it's too late, Reese killed Rodrick, counted as a murder. That's why Judge Ronn gave Reese a life-in-jail sentence for the predimitary and gruesome murder. Afterwards, Peter and the player found a violet symbol, representing a new antagonist named "The Crystals " as the mayor said. The Crystals weren't hurting people, killing people, but to improve the Sunny Seaside population increased always. With this, activists return to find out the leader of "The Crystals " about the geographical history last 30 years ago, the leader made a time bomb to explode Sunny Seaside, but, the bomb didn't explode, that's why the leader was arrested. With this, a new leader was introduced. Peter and the player went to Adamson to shop, as a celebration, but, a car crash happened, in which a reference to the next case. Stats Victim *Rodrick Rye (chased by an unknown person then dies lifeless with a stapler) Murder Weapon *Stapler Killer *Reese Lamman Suspects Wendy Lopez (gossip columnist) hswhy.png kikuhgi.png Picture3.png Picture4.png Reese Lamman (femme fatale) hswhy.png kikuhgi.png Picture3.png Picture4.png Rica Lysann (writer) hswhy.png kikuhgi.png Picture4.png Adam Rye (novelist) hswhy.png kikuhgi.png Mayor Alfred (mayor of Greenville) hswhy.png kikuhgi.png Killer's Profile * The killer takes nevrax * The killer wears makeup * The killer drinks mead * The killer eats French Food * The killer is 30 years old Steps Chapter 1 (The Curse) * Investigate East Woods (Clue: Victim's Body, Stapler, Torn Card) * Talk to Wendy Lopez (Available at start) * Examine Torn Card (Clue: Card) * Examine Card (Clue: DNA) * Analyze DNA 05:00:00 (New Suspect: Reese Lamman) * Question Reese about the invitation card (Prerequisite: Analyze DNA) * Analyze Stapler 15:00:00 (Clue: The killer wears makeup) * Question Wendy Lopez the victim's name * Imvestigate Victim's Mansion (Clue: Stapler Bullets) * Examine Stapler Bullets (Clue: Blood) * Analyze Blood 09:00:00 * Confront Rica why her blood is in the stapler bullet * Autopsy Victim's Body 18:00:00 (Clue: The killer takes nevrax) * Go to Chapter 2 (No stars) Chapter 2 (Gossips) * Investigate Riverside (Clue: Pile of Nails) * Examine Pile of Nails (Clue: Note) * Examine Note * Talk to Adam Rye * Interrogate Wendy Lopez with the girly gossips about the victim * Talk to the femme fatale * Investigate Mansion Staircase (Clue: Broken Frame, Survelliance Camera) * Examine Broken Frame (Clue: Frame) * Analyze Frame 00:10:00 (Clue: The killer drinks mead) * Talk to Rica about mead * Talk to Wendy about mead * Talk to Reese about mead * Question the mayor with the problems * Analyze Surveillance Camera 09:00:00 * Go to Chapter 3 (No stars) Chapter 3 (Deep Sea Diving) * Investigate Riverbed (Clue: Pile of Clothes) * Examine Pile of Clothes (Clue: Death Note) * Analyze Death Note 09:00:00 * Arrest Rica with the death note given to the victim * Apologize to Adam * Talk to Mayor why he hated the victim * Investigate Trunk (Clue: Bursted Padlock, Picture) * Examine Picture (Clue: White Substance) * Analyze White Substance 09;00;00 * Talk to Wendy (Clue: The killer eats french food) * Examine Bursted Padlock (Clue: DNA) * Analyze DNA 09:00:00 (Clue: The killer is 30 years old) * Arrest Killer * Go to Sunnyside Confidential 2 (No stars) Sunnyside Confidential 2 * Help Wendy * Investigate East Woods (Clue: Cat) * Analyze Cat 09:00:00 * Give back the cat of Wendy (Reward: Cat Fangs) * Investigate Mansion (Clue: Deadly Poison) * Analyze Deadly Poison 04:00:00 (Clue: New Bewared Group: The Crystals) * Talk to Mayor about the new bewared group happening (Reward: 100 xp) * Investigate Riverbed (Clue: Adam's Novel) * Examine Adam's Novel (Clue: Worn Fingerprints) * Examine Worn Fingerprints (Clue: Adam) * Give back novel to Adam * Investigate Next Case (no stars) Trivia * This is the only case in which 2 suspects are arrested based on the canon of the game. * This is the only case you can get 100 xp as a reward from a character, Mayor. Navigation Hi Thank you for visiting this page, please comment for suggestions. Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Greenville